Je te hais
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Hibari va chercher le fauteur de troubles qui s'en prend aux élèves de son collège. Il le trouve, mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu... Se passe pendant l'arc de Kokuyo Land, alors que Mukuro vient de battre Hibari. Yaoi, lemon, et un peu de sadisme aussi.


Titre : Je te hais.

Disclaimer : J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que tous les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama… Moi, je n'ai que le scénario foireux ci-dessous.

Pairing : 6918 (Mukuro x Hibari, et une allusion à du 1827, soit Hibari x Tsuna)

Note de l'auteur : Pour resituer, ce one-shot se passe dans les premiers épisodes où l'on voit Mukuro, dans l'Arc Kokuyo. Précisément, voilà comment il s'amuse avec Hibari après l'avoir vaincu…

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur que les personnages soient OOC, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, je vous jure ! Et puis, Kyō-chan est tellement dur à comprendre… Je m'attend à pas mal de critiques de ce côté-là, donc allez-y, défoulez-vous ! (Enfin, pas trop quand même…)

Encore quelque chose à dire ? Le rating M est pas là pour rien. Ce one-shot contient un viol… Non, mieux : ce one-shot contient un viol et du yaoi. C'est-à-dire que c'est une relation homosexuelle, et que les homophobes n'ont plus qu'à sortir. Les pitits enfants aussi, dehors !

Sur ce, j'espère que les pervers(es) qui auront lu jusqu'ici apprécieront la suite… Kufufu~

* * *

**Je te hais.**

Hibari concentra toute sa haine et sa colère dans son regard, fusillant l'homme en face de lui. Non content de l'avoir vaincu, il fallait en plus qu'il l'humilie, et de la pire des façons. Le jeune homme tira sur ses poignets, tentant vainement de se libérer des menottes qui entravaient ses mouvements.

- Tu ne parviendras pas à te libérer, c'est inutile, susurra Mukuro en se rapprochant de lui.

Hibari serra les dents. Tout ça à cause de ces ridicules fleurs de cerisier ! Sa tête avait tourné, et il avait relâché son attention. C'était ce moment qu'avait choisi le plus grand pour le rouer de coups, l'assommant au passage. En se réveillant, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver tel qu'il était à présent : nu, accroché aux barreaux d'un lit miteux, bâillonné à l'aide d'un chiffon qui lui meurtrissait les lèvres, et totalement sans défense face à l'illusionniste. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait bien s'amuser, son sourire grandissant à mesure que sa proie le fusillait du regard. Sa fierté en prenait un coup, et il redoutait déjà ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant un objet, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Ses tonfas étaient hors de portée, et il tira à nouveau sur ses menottes : pas question de laisser faire ce fou !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était inutile, sourit l'illusionniste. Tu m'as causé quelques problèmes, tu sais ? Je n'avais pas prévu que tu mettrais hors combat tant monde… Je crois que je vais devoir te punir pour ça.

Mukuro attrapa un fouet posé sur ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un tabouret, et le fit claquer dans l'air. La réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre : il sursauta légèrement et ses yeux se plissèrent sous la colère (ou était-ce de la peur ?) alors que son visage s'assombrissait. La flamme de rébellion dans son regard s'intensifia, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

- Tu te rebelles encore ? Tant mieux, c'est bien plus intéressant comme ça… Kufufu~

Il fit à nouveau claquer son fouet, laissa cette fois-ci une marque rouge sur l'épaule du prisonnier, qui retint un cri de douleur. Le sourire de Mukuro s'agrandit en voyant Kyōya qui se retenait pour ne pas crier. Vraiment, le spectacle de ce corps qui se cambrait sous les coups secs, laissant apparaître des brûlures de plus en plus nombreuses, était un délice. L'illusionniste utilisa de nombreuses fois l'arme, cinglant l'air avec toujours plus de force, avant de se lasser. Le plus jeune ne semblait pas vouloir se plier aux désirs de son désormais maître, bien qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de se rebeller, au contraire.

Cela ne plaisait pas à Mukuro, ce n'étant pas du tout amusant. Certes, il aurait pu simplement prendre le contrôle du corps de Kyōya sans plus de manières, et tout aurait été fini. Seulement, en voyant avec quelle fierté et combativité il l'avait défié, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à en finir ainsi. Non, avec ce genre d'adversaire à la volonté inébranlable, il préférait jouer, faire lentement plier leur orgueil et les faire devenir sien. Briser leur esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui soient totalement soumis, sans même qu'il ait besoin de prendre leur corps. C'était beaucoup plus amusant, quoique le procédé fût bien plus long. Or, Mukuro avait tout son temps devant lui, et comptait bien arracher à Kyōya sa fierté et sa révolte pour ne laisser à sa place qu'un esclave entièrement dévoué.

- Kufufu… Je vois que cette méthode ne sert à rien, remarqua l'adulte en lâchant la lanière de cuir qui s'affaissa au sol. Voyons voir avec ça…

L'illusionniste commençait réellement à trouver ce petit jeu intéressant. Kyōya lui résistait, et ça l'irritait autant que ça l'excitait. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ? Le symbole sur son œil droit changea, et une illusion apparu, celle du dixième Vongola et de ses compagnons, lentement étouffés par des lianes qui se resserraient impitoyablement. Mukuro sourit en attendant la réaction du plus jeune. Après tout, il avait beau l'air désintéressé de tout, il devait bien avoir quelques faiblesses mentales à exploiter…

- Mmmhmmh…

Le sourire grandit encore sur les fines lèvres du tortionnaire. Avec une délicatesse qui masquait mal son sadisme, il retira le bâillon de la bouche de Kyōya avant d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. La première réaction de ce dernier fut de mordre violemment les doigts du plus pagé une fois le tissus enlevé. Mukuro s'écarta sans un cri, contrarié, alors que le prisonnier léchait le sang qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres. Finalement, il s'autorisa à son tour un sourire.

- Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait m'affecter de voir ces stupides herbivores se faire tuer ?

- Hm… Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi en disant ça. Y aurait-il quelqu'un de spécial pour toi dans ce groupe ?

Lentement, l'illusionniste resserra les lianes imaginaires qui emprisonnaient les cous des gardiens. Cela ne semblait en effet n'avoir aucun effet sur le plus jeune. A moins que…

- Hi… Hibari-san !

Kyōya sursauta violemment et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Les illusions de ce magicien de pacotille➀ pouvaient donc également parler ? « Trouvé », pensa Mukuro. L'illusion d'un Tsuna agonisant se raffermit, et ce dernier se mit à se débattre plus mollement, tendant vaguement une main vers son supposé sauveur.

- Hi… bari… san… S'il vous… plait…

Le prisonnier se força à fermer les yeux pour échapper à l'illusion, se répétant presque férocement que tout ça n'était pas réel. Ayant remarqué le manège du plus jeune, le tortionnaire aurait dû sourire. Au contraire, toute trace d'amusement disparu de son visage.

D'habitude, même lorsqu'il était en colère, Mukuro souriait. Avec sadisme, moquerie, ou amusement. Il souriait. Aussi, Kyōya aurait dû se méfier de quelque chose en voyant une véritable expression de colère chez celui qui le martyrisait. Mais, bien trop occupé à se défaire de l'illusion, il ne remarqua rien. Ce qui accentua encore plus la colère du magicien.

- Alors, c'est lui qui t'est si précieux ? Tu t'es entiché du jeune Vongola ?

Le brun rouvrit brutalement les yeux, lançant des éclairs invisibles. Cependant, si son bâillon avait été enlevé, il n'en restait pas pour autant solidement attaché, et sa colère demeura à l'intérieur de lui.

- Je vois.

Aussi brusquement qu'il avait disparu, le sourire de Mukuro revint. Mais ce n'était pas le même sourire qu'avant : c'était un sourire qui reflétait uniquement haine et jalousie. Car oui, il était jaloux. Après tout, n'avait-il pas choisi Kyōya comme son jouet personnel ? Il ne devait voir que lui. D'une démarche souple, il se rapprocha du matelas, annulant par la même occasion l'illusion du Tsuna mourrant qui l'énervait à présent plus qu'autre chose. Il se plaça au-dessus de son prisonnier avant de susurrer à son oreille :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de penser aux autres. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras à moi. Je suis ton maître.

- Dans tes rê…

L'illusionniste lui coupa la parole en lui mordant violemment le téton droit. Le regard qui suivit était purement haineux d'un côté, et sadique de l'autre. Kyōya avait légèrement rougi et retenu à grand peine un cri sous la morsure. Humilié, ce dernier tenta vainement de donner des coups de pieds à l'homme qui le dominait à présent, sans résultat. Au contraire, Mukuro bloqua ses jambes dans une position plus qu'inconfortable et laissant présager la suite des évènements. Il donna un nouveau coup de dents sur la seconde boule de chair : pour le moment, il voulait simplement se défouler un peu, et également faire sien ce rebelle qui mettait en cause son pouvoir.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Kyōya, ses joues rougies par la gêne.

- Je te fais mien. Je te l'ai dit, non ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'appartiendras.

- Que…

Le prisonnier fut à nouveau interrompu alors que le plus âgé prenait son sexe en bouche. Sérieusement, qu'avait-il en tête ? Kyōya se maudit en sentant le plaisir monter en lui et retint les gémissements qui cherchaient à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse signifiait laisser gagner l'illusionniste : jamais il ne l'accepterait. Cependant, son corps eut tôt fait de le trahir de la pire des façons, ce qui fit naître un sourire presque carnassier sur le visage de Mukuro. Le plus jeune n'avait encore jamais connu de sensations pareilles. Et il se maudissait de découvrir cela avec son ennemi. Il laissa échapper un gémissement alors que l'autre s'occupait toujours de son organe, et se retenant à grand peine de jouir dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu es sensible, fit remarquer l'illusionniste, moqueur. Mais ce serait plutôt embêtant que tu te relâches avant la fin…

Sans douceur, il passa un anneau autour du sexe de Kyōya, le resserrant presque cruellement. Une fois cela fait, il continua un instant ses attouchements, quand soudain, une douleur intense submergea le plus jeune. Mukuro l'avait pénétré d'un coup, sans même le préparer. Il poussa un cri, et sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues rougies, perdant par la même occasion le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Il aurait voulu fusiller du regard son ennemi, mais ses yeux embués n'auraient effrayé personne. Ses poignets, toujours entravés par les menottes, le faisaient désormais souffrir, ce qui rajoutait à la douleur générale. Il serra les dents, ravalant ses larmes, alors que son tortionnaire commençait à bouger en lui. Au début, la douleur n'en fut que plus vive, arrachant de nouveaux cris au soumis, suivis de larmes amères, puis petit à petit le tout se mua en plaisir. A partir de ce moment-là, Kyōya perdit la tête. Il ne savait plus où il était, qui il était, la seule chose qui importait était le plaisir qui le submergeait, et celui qui le lui procurait.

Le plus jeune aurait déjà jouit mille fois sans l'anneau que Mukuro lui avait placé, rendant désormais son sexe douloureux de plaisir. L'illusionniste continuait de s'enfoncer en lui, lui arrachant des cris toujours plus forts et moins retenus que les précédents, plongeant les deux amants dans une sorte d'extase. Finalement, le tortionnaire se libéra à l'intérieur de Kyōya avant de se retirer. Il joua encore un peu avec le corps de son prisonnier, titillant sa peau avec ses dents, laissant des suçons partout sur son torse baigné de sueur, avant de le laisser jouir à son tour avec un soupir de soulagement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux deux ennemis pour s'endormir.

#

Quand Kyōya se réveilla, il n'était plus attaché au lit, et tous ses liens avaient disparus. L'illusionniste était également parti, et son uniforme froissé et poisseux de sang traînait au sol. Le jeune homme se maudit intérieurement, maudit son tortionnaire, et se promit de le tuer. Oui, il allait le tuer. Mais pas immédiatement. Il allait d'abord le faire souffrir et le marquer comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Il allait le faire hurler de douleur, le torturer, puis finalement l'achever. Il allait le tuer. Il se releva péniblement, le corps endolori et courbaturé, enfila son uniforme, puis attendit. Sa haine et sa colère augmentaient à chaque seconde, alors qu'il récupérait ses armes jetées au loin. Une explosion retentit, et le mur qui le maintenait prisonnier s'effondra, laissant apparaître l'un de ces herbivores qui suivaient partout Tsunayoshi. Kyōya remercia brièvement l'herbivore, puis se tourna vers ses adversaires. Sa haine était trop grande, trop puissante, elle lui donnait des ailes. Il allait le tuer. Et il tuerait tous ceux qui tenteraient de l'en empêcher. Il bondit sur les deux hommes.

* * *

Note de fin : Cet OS est court, et pas vraiment génial… Nan, en fait il est carrément nul. Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'expliquer ma façon de voir les choses. Parce qu'il s'est forcément passé quelque chose à ce passage-là, pour que Hibari haïsse à ce point Mukuro, non ? Vous avez lu ? Maintenant vous avez le droit de me tuer, allez-y. T.T


End file.
